This invention pertains to containers which are made of thin sheet metal such as aluminum less than 10 mils thick and which comprise as top dome-like portion which tapers to a small pour opening. Various closures have been made for the opening, most of which are plastic and require that they be inserted into the opening with a tight fit. This requires that the dome section must be constructed in such a way as to resist the axial loads imposed during insertion of the closure or complex support mechanisms must be provided to prevent axial collapse of the top during assembly with the closure.